cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Melee
Overview Energy Melee lets you power your blows with pure energy. These focused power attacks often Disorient opponents. It is a secondary power set for Tankers and a primary power set for Brutes and Stalkers. Power Tables Tanker Energy Melee is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Brute Energy Melee is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker Energy Melee is available as a primary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Energy Melee powerset. Assassin's Strike A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are Hidden, this attack will do tremendous Smashing and Energy damage as you waylay your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. This power is unavailable to Tankers and Brutes. }} }} }} }} }} Barrage You perform a quick punch that deals minor damage. Coupled with other energy punches, Barrage can Disorient a foe. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Bone Smasher A Bone Smasher attack can be slow, but it compensates by dealing a good amount of damage and having a better chance to Disorient than Energy Punch. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Energy Punch You perform a powerful Energy Punch that deals moderate damage. When used with other Energy Melee attacks, Energy Punch can disorient your opponent. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Energy Transfer Mastery of Energy Melee begins with the ability to transfer your own hit points into a punch that deals extreme Smashing and Energy damage. Energy Transfer has a good chance of Disorienting the target. Stalker: Unlike other Stalker primary attack powers, Energy Transfer cannot land a critical hit. However, if this attack is executed successfully while Hidden, you can avoid the hit point loss to yourself and deal a massive blow with no penalty. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Placate Allows you to trick a foe into no longer attacking you. A successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Strike. However, if you attack a Placated foe, he will be able to attack you back. This power is unavailable to Tankers and Brutes. }} }} Stun By focusing your internal energy on your fists, you can turn them into personal tasers. This Stun attack deals minor damage, but has the best chance to disorient a target. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Taunt Taunts a foe and all foes around him to attack you. Tanker: Useful for pulling villains off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Taunted foes tend to ignore other enemies and focus on you for quite a while, so use this power cautiously. An Accuracy check is not required to taunt your foes. Brute: Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your fury. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} Total Focus Total Focus is complete mastery over Energy Melee. This is a very slow, but incredibly devastating attack that can knock out most opponents, leaving them Disoriented. Due to the exhausting nature of Total Focus, the recharge time is very long. Stalkers: Criticals with Total Focus deal 130% damage instead of double. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Whirling Hands By focusing your energy into the muscles in your arms, you can launch a dizzying flurry of attacks against every foe in melee range. Some foes may be hit hard enough to be Disoriented as well. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} History * Tanker secondary * for Brutes and Stalkers on CoV release * switched the order of Tanker's powers after CoV to allow for more taunting/attacking, can't remember which. External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets